Redemption
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Parallel Universes; no one, certainly not Sasuke, would have guessed the Naruto of the parallel universe would be evil? So what happens when, for a short period of time each day, the two blonds switch places?
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

**By**: Depressionist-Obsessionist

--

**Anime**: Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Warnings**: Yaoi (obviously)

--

**Main Pairings**: SasuNaru 3

**Other Pairings: **ZabuHaku, KyubiKasao

**OneSided Pairings: **KaorinKyubi

**Summary**: [SasuNaru] Parallel Universes; no one, certainly not Sasuke, would have guessed the Naruto of the parallel universe would be evil? So what happens when, for a short period of time each day, the two blonds switch places?

--

**Name** Namikaze Kyubi

**Age** Fifteen

**Birthday** October 10

**Blood** **type** B

**Height** 168 cm

**Weight** 40.6 kg

**Known** **Relatives** Namikaze Minato (father, deceased), Uzumaki Kushina (mother, deceased)

**Information**

**Current** **Rank** Missing nin

**Former Affiliation **Otogakure, Konohagakure

**Previous** **Team**(**s**) Team Momochi (Momochi Zabuza, Haku, Namikaze Kyubi, Hyuga Kaorin), Team Seki (Suigetsu, Namikaze Kyubi, Karin, Juugo)

**Appearance**

**Hair Color **Blond

**Hair Style **Spiky, messy, but combed to look a bit neater. Is more towards the style of the Yondaime

**Eye Color **Red

**Clothes **He normally wears a black turtleneck sweater with a pair of gray shorts. He has a black headband, given to him by Umino Iruka, on his forehead. He, however, took it off when he went to Otogakure, and resulted in wearing it under his right sleeve. And he has a pair of black gloves on his hands, given to him by his father's death will.

**Jutsu/Kekkei Genkai**

Harem Jutsu

Vermillion Rasengan

Shuriken Rasengan

Fuheki Rasengan

Chakra Shell

Kage Bushin

Snake Summon

Forbidden Jutsu: Revival of the Dead

Heaven Cursed Seal

--

**AUTHORS NOTE – MUST READ:**

Slight spoiler. We all know Naruto is fighting Pein, right? xD Well, in case you don't read up to date (like me), DON'T READ THIS FANFIC. In this, Naruto is fighting Pein, but catch this. Thanks to Madara, Sasuke is under a mind-control spell of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Smart, huh? No, don't hate me! He'll snap out of it. It's just for the sake of the plotline.

--

**Chapter One: Dusking**

The four of them sat down for lunch. Lunch was always very quiet. But that wasn't the case today. Kaorin had vowed she would eventually gain Kyubi's attention as more than just his teammate. And she would, today for sure! She had it all planned out. Making a dinner of plain rice, miso sauce, and fish for him, all packed neatly, and then asking him so casually a question he would answer. And she'd make him love her so greatly. If only that idiot Kasao stayed out of his way in gaining her Kyubi's affection!

Kyubi cast her a glance, very briefly. She was so attracted to his red eyes. Why didn't he see why she liked him so much? Sure, he was a loner, and the other girls sent him glares often. But, he was so perfect. She didn't see why they all crowded Haku, the other teammate they had. She looked over at Haku, who continued to eat his food quietly, watching Zabuza-sensei quietly. "Kyubi-kun, I made you lunch," she cooed.

He looked over at her and shrugged. She shoved it to him, still grinning cheekily. This should put her ahead of Kasao. "I'm not hungry," he said. The emotionless tone was pretty normal, but she didn't care one bit. "We-ell. Since we're a team, we should know more about ourselves, right Zabuza-sensei?" Kaorin asked? She looked to Zabuza for support. He nodded his head, and she continued on. "We should tell each other our stories, our life stories!" she exclaimed.

If possible, the darkening aura turned darker. But she saw Haku stop eating, looking at her with interest. She then put on that Hyuuga frown she had corrected since childhood. "I'll go first. My name is Hyuga Kaorin. I am the daughter of Hyuga Hizashi, and I am part of the lower branch," she said. She was reminded of her struggles, and the pain she went through at each step. All of it was so painful. "My cousin, Hinata, she's always had the fame, but none of the talent I show. I work for the higher branch, a slave," she said. Her hand fisted.

Hinata was so lucky. Those two didn't deserve that. She worked so hard, while Hinata achieved without being tested even once. "I've lived like this for so long, but my life changed when instead of being trained as a normal Kunoichi, the more tougher women accepted me. With my Hyuga bloodline limit, Byakugan, I soared past expectations and easily outdid my male relatives," she continued. "I am here, now, a member of Team Momochi, and I plan to break the cage I am trapped in."

She then looked to Kyubi with hopefulness. It was well known who Kyubi's father had been. Maybe he had some fascinating tale to tell. She wasn't at all interested in Haku, mister too-pretty-to-be-true. Kyubi just looked at the ground. Anger swept all over him, scaring her a bit. "My name is Namikaze Kyubi. My father was selfish and died leaving a demon in me. I lived being ignored by the villagers, taunted by children," he said, plainly. He hated everyone. She heard it in his voice. More than she hated Hinata.

But the smirk on his lips made her shiver. Was he okay? "But I changed... at the age of six, I wreak havoc on the demon within me, killing it off, until all that was left was the strength, memories, and wisdom it had," Kyubi spoke, bitterness all there was in his voice. "Now, my only goal is to get back at everyone who mocked me. The demon of this village will ruin its very existence..." Zabuza held up a hand, stopping him from continuing. _Poor Kyubi-kun. He's been mocked, and he's so sad all of the time. _

"My name is Haku," Haku's surprising voice clouded her mind. _His life must be perfect. Goody-two-shoes with the perfect life. _"I was born in Kirigakure no Satou. My family was killed by people who hated my kekkei genkai. I lived on poor rations, until Zabuza-sama came and rescued me. He brought me here, and we developed my skills bit by bit," Haku continued. Clearly, his life was nothing of what Kaorin expected. He had lived a harsh life too.

Haku briefly ran a hand through his beautiful dark hair. "I met all of you, I am thankful. But most of all, I am thankful to have a story to share," he said. His smile made Kaorin pout. He was so pretty; it wasn't fair! Zabuza of course didn't speak up. Anything concerning his childhood was left out, as always. Kaorin didn't mind. He wasn't interesting anyways.

"Since we're done eating, it's time to practice. I'll take you today Kaorin, Haku can head off with Kyubi," Zabuza spoke.

--

Kasao's eyes watered over, just as Kyubi stared at her. She had caught him on time. She brushed her lime green hair from her face and shifted nervously. He was going to leave Konohagakure, to go with those four people to Otogakure. She couldn't let him go with them at all!

"Please don't go, Kyubi-kun..."

He continued to stare at her. His cold eyes always made her shudder. Why could she see him with blue eyes instead? He was wonderful, if he opened up a bit. She couldn't let him go like that. "I have to go, Kasao," he said, simply. He didn't even do anything. He was just saying he'd leave. "You don't understand! He'll kill you, Kyubi! He wants your body!" she shouted. "He'll kill you for the demons powers you have!"

Snarling, he gripped her hand, surprising her. The dress she wore was too thin, so his cold touch hit her skin harshly. "I don't care. I have to get back at this place for hurting me, for ruining my life," he snarled. "And I will, even if it costs me my life." "Stop it, you're a normal person! So stop!" she screamed.

"Thank you."

The action of his fist ramming into her stomach made her stop. She felt the breath suck out of her, and she fell back, landing on her behind. Staring up, she saw things darken, but Kyubi's dark eyes gazed into hers.

--

He snarled as Haku caught up to him.

They were here. Now was now, and then was then. They would fight forever. "I can't let you go Kyubi-kun," Haku stated, simply. But he sneered and placed a hand over the kunai in his other hand. "You have no choice, Haku. I'm going to kill you now," he sneered. With that, he got into a fighting stance, Haku creating an ice needle, and doing the same.

"Itadakimasu, Kyubi-kun…"

"… Itadakimasu, Haku."

--

Wiping blood from his cheek, smirked down at Orochimaru. "Three years of ruining your pathetic life, and finally I have your corpse in my possession," he sneered. "I know now, that I have the power to destroy Konohagakure without doubt."

He kicked the corpse, and turned around. Obviously, now was the time to go to Konohagakure and finally kill all of them. Unleash his wrath on each little human there. Make sure none of them live long enough to see the next day. _Because I am a demon_, he thought, sneering all the while. _I'm named Kyubi, after all. _

Suddenly, without warning, he felt his body shake. Grasping the wall, he tried to keep focus, but his knees felt weak. Why were things to blurry all of the sudden? Something was wrong with him? He snarled deeply and tried to focus on remaining steady. What was wrong with him? It was as if he felt weak all of the sudden. His whole body shook with an unbelievable force.

Ignoring it, he gathered chakra to the soles of his feet and turned to race out of Orochimaru's lair. Was there even a slight chance that he might escape from here alive? Of course. Maybe the shaking in his body was just hunger or rage.

--

It only got worse and worse as he tried approaching Konohagakure.

His footsteps turned heavy, and his usual stealth became slow and grumpy. It was as if all of his talent, his natural ability, was suddenly gone. It was as if all of his talent was being sent somewhere else. Despite having defeated Orochimaru only moments before, he felt weak and almost completely disposed of.

_This can't be normal_, he thought. _Is this a side affect of using the demon's, no, my chakra too much?_

He found himself slipping and dropping to his knees, and, all at once, the world spun around him. Deep, dark circles were everywhere. He was going insane. Almost rapidly, though, his keen sense of smell returned to him. He caught the one smell he could pick out from a thousand others.

Haku of Team Momochi.

He couldn't move. He was in a tight situation with Haku nearby. Knowing Haku, Kyubi was already discovered. He could be captured all too easily in this situation. How could he get out of this? Was there even a way out? Gathering chakra in his legs, he managed to stand himself up. He wouldn't stand a chance against him while he had his chakra. There was no way he would lose to Haku, not in a million years.

_After all, Haku is the only one blocking my path of getting revenge against Konohagakure!_

He could only lightly sneer and bear his fangs as he caught sight of the usually swift, feminine appearing ninja standing near a tree. Not a single change occurred in Haku. Except, Naruto noticed, the frown on Haku's usually calm face. Now was the time for a fight; for a facedown between them, left incomplete from before. He only hoped he could match up to Haku.

"Kyubi-kun. It has been a while.."

Haku's soft voice didn't alarm him. He knew what to expect from Haku. Although mysterious and extremely quick, Kyubi knew Haku used wind as his main tool; controlling wind and essentially turning it into ice. Ice jutsu, in simplest terms. But for exactly how long could he block out Haku and try to remain calm, cool? Haku could easily read thoughts from facial expressions alone. It wasn't long before he discovered how weak he felt right now; how utterly open he felt.

"Yeah, you're right there, Haku. Still with them?" he asked, bitterly. Haku only smiled. So a fight was all they needed. If only he didn't feel like he was fighting to keep consciousness right now. Against something he didn't get. "You destroyed the Orochi sannin," Haku spoke, softly. Kyubi nodded. Funny how they could keep a normal conversation after so many years. That was a charm Haku had; anyone could get along with him.

Drawing chakra in his hand, Kyubi stepped forward, never once letting go of the chakra on his feet. "Itadakimasu, Haku," he said, softly. "Itadakimasu, for the last time." Haku only continued to smile. "There is never a last time, Kyubi-kun," he spoke. His infamous ice needle was ready. But the moment Kyubi tried to race forward, his body jutted forward, and he felt like his eyesight was weakening. He heard a call out to him, but his hearing weakened.

_No... I can't be losing, no! _But as easily as that, he no longer had his prized vision, strength, or anything. He was weakened all too soon, and within a moment without hesitation. He looked down at his legs, where he noticed, it wasn't normal. That wasn't his chakra at all. It was something else. _Blue... blue chakra?_

_**Well well, what have we here? **_His red eyes could only widen. That voice, it couldn't be. Before he could respond, his body shook again, as he lurched forward. His world went dark, as he collapsed onto his stomach.

--

"You're going to pay for hurting my friends, Pein!"

Naruto held back a deep snarl as he noticed something. Something was extremely, horridly wrong. Why was Pein chuckling? Why was he laughing? Why was that traitor laughing after destroying Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sannin? Why was that sick minded asshole still laughing, even when he was dying? The dark look in Pein's eyes never disappeared, and now Naruto felt a sense of dread in his mind.

"Even though Madara was killed by your teammates, I saved a little present from him, to you," Pein spoke. He lifted a hand and smiled, almost too confident. Naruto's heartbeat sped up. What was he talking about? Naruto was shuddering and already he felt like throwing up. Something bad, obviously. What else could he expect from the antagonist of his life story?

Naruto now noticed some_one_ in the shadows. He noticed red eyes, and he knew who it was. It couldn't be. His whole life was suddenly thrown off balance, as the person stepped forward, an expressionless gaze on their face.

_S-Sasuke-teme? Madara and Pein have Sasuke on their side?_

A repeat; of the Valley of the End. He didn't want to fight Sasuke. He was hoping that at last, it would be over. Why was Sasuke on their side? He shivered and stepped back. He wouldn't run away from a fight. But this was Sasuke. His best friend, his rival, and his once teammate; how could he let him go? "What did you do to him, you bastard?!" Naruto half shouted, half screamed. Sasuke only stood beside Pein, his red eyes on Naruto; his face undeniably cool and calm. Did the bastard know who he was working for now? His brother's murderers, Konohagakure's biggest enemy!

Without warning, Pein shot forward. Naruto knew why he would have Sasuke in condition like that. Naruto wouldn't strike him. How could he save his friend from this, though? He groaned in pain when Pein easily lodged a kunai into his stomach. Blood spurted from the painful wound, as he hit the ground. He felt the kunai deep in his body. It hurt too. But he would deal with the pain. He had to somehow stop Pein and save Sasuke, without hurting Sasuke.

His blue eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's body flinch. He was going to attack him. He closed his mouth, as a sad smile came over his face. Why was the teme on their side? Why was he the enemy now? He tried to stand up, but something stopped him. His knees felt weak, his whole body felt, almost, too light. What was wrong with him? He needed help; he needed unnatural help. Closing his eyes, he called upon the other inhabitant of his body.

_Damn fox, wake up! _He expected it to respond back, say something or another to him. But it didn't. In fact, all he heard was silence echoing everywhere. Where was it? It felt as if the demon was gone, completely. He was doomed, all alone, without any help. _I don't know what to do anymore..._

_... But I can't give up. This one isn't for me, but for Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sannin. For all of the people who died. I _will_ kill Pein and save Sasuke-teme!_

He closed his eyes and tried to use his own chakra. The chakra swirled around his feet, claiming him completely. He slowly stood up, feeling his strength return to him. He already felt in control of himself. He could only smirk as his teeth barred at Pein. Something seemed wrong. Why was he so, powerful all of the sudden? Why was he suddenly so strong?

He knew something was wrong when Pein's eyes widened in shock.

"You... Uchiha Sasuke—is the demon within him?" he asked, hesitantly. At once, Sasuke shook his head. Naruto didn't get it. Demon, within him? Why the hell wasn't Kyuubi inside of him? He looked down at his hands, only to feel shocked. His hands had _claws. _He lifted one of his hands to feel his teeth. Fangs were in place of his teeth.

_I-I'm not myself. I'm Kyuubi? But how did I get like this without the damn fox letting me use its chakra? Where is it? _So many questions, all so strange and scary. He felt like Kyuubi was gone. He was afraid now. He didn't feel like himself either; he felt a lot different. Like he had changed into someone else. "What did you do to the demon? You're no longer the same either, there's something else," Pein muttered. He didn't get it, Naruto didn't either.

He looked at his feet, and realized what was wrong. Red chakra in place of his own blue chakra. He couldn't use it; his own strength was locked away. _I-I'm Kyuubi? No, no! I don't... I-I don't want to be Kyuubi! _He would have continued panicking, but Sasuke. He had to rescue him first. And his chance to strike was while Pein was still befuddled by Naruto's sudden change.

Rushing forward, he found himself quicker, more free to move. His hand came forward first, as he slid his fingers into Pein's chest. Snarling, he roughly stuck it into the ribcage, poking around, _feeling_ the intestines and such. Without warning, he gripped a rib-bone and tore it out.

Pein's horror-struck eyes looked into Naruto's. He couldn't understand what he had just done. He just, pulled out Pein's _rib_? Naruto let out a low, dark laugh. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weird? This wasn't like him! "A-are you... are all of you... p-prepared to pay... for m-making me suffer?" he sneered, and asked, rather shakily. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own. What was this?

Without even waiting for a response from Pein, he placed his right over his left and began pumping chakra like he remembered in a certain jutsu. But instead of the usual response, it became bitter and dark; the chakra red turning the intended rasengan red as well. He couldn't stand what he was doing. He then ran at Pein, slamming his hand into Pein's lower body. Like a tie undone, Pein fell back, and the spell on Sasuke broke. The black haired male's face scrunched into disgust, as Naruto jumped back, landing beside the rib bone just recently pulled out of Pein's corpse.

_I just... I just did that. I just... brutally murdered someone, without even being a good ninja. I'm a murderer... not a ninja. _Naruto tried desperately to get rid of it, displace the chakra running through his veins. But he couldn't. The power was embedded into him. Not even a bit of his own powers were with him anymore. He was just barely Naruto.

"Naru... Naruto? What the hell--?"

"I know! I know I just... I just did that. I don't know what's wrong with me, teme, I don't! Kyuubi's gone, and this power doesn't feel like me!" Naruto shouted. He had tears dripping down his face. He felt like he was in another body altogether. Why did he feel so lost now? He wrapped his arms around his own body, now feeling his insides crumble with hate. Was he even Naruto anymore? His knees felt weak, his body was weaker now. But it was there; that power he didn't want, didn't need. He liked being Uzumaki Naruto; not whatever just killed Pein.

He almost fell forward, but a pale hand grasped his, holding him up. He looked into Sasuke's now completely black eyes, and felt his body shake. "T-teme?" he managed to let out. Sasuke was here, after so long of being away. Sasuke carefully looked down at him; the teme still had more height than him. Naruto could see more in Sasuke; after this long journey, something else came out of him. "You... you saved me," he began. Naruto felt a light blush come over his face, and he wanted to ask Sasuke what was wrong, but something alerted him. His vision was getting blurry.

Sasuke's hand was placed on his cheek, the pale fingers brushing over his hair, and to the left of his eyes. Heat crept up Naruto's face. What was the teme doing now? He wasn't sure how to respond to this. He felt Sasuke place an arm around his body, pulling him closer, almost in a hug now. Was Sasuke feeling okay? He looked up into Sasuke's eyes now, for the first time letting Sasuke look straight at him.

"Your eyes... they're... red..."

He froze. Red? But he felt normal. He knew he got rid of the chakra, right? Unless... unless Kyuubi's chakra was suddenly his own? "N-no... don't say that, teme! I-I... I-I can't be like this forever!" he shouted. His whole body shook, as he felt like crying again. He was such a mess. What was suddenly—

His heart thumped loudly when Sasuke leaned forward. What was he doing? Time slowed down, as he saw a look in Sasuke's eyes, one he didn't see before. One he didn't think he would see—

Without warning, it pained suddenly. He choked out a pained groan, and the world went dark. He felt his body hit Sasuke's, and darkness covered him completely.

--


	2. Chapter 2

The song used in this chapter is called 'We Are Born Like This' by Three Days Grace. However, the lyrics I had to come up with on my own, so it might be off from the official lyrics. Sorry to all the fans out there who are sticklers for real lyrics!

**--**

**Chapter Two: We Are Born Like This**

He swore he could feel cold air on his right cheek, and it was bothering him a lot. Where was he? All he could remember was the fight, and then the extreme pain. Was he alone? Did anyone come to 'rescue' him?

Naruto groaned at how he felt. He felt extreme pain in his lower back. Somehow, he felt as if he had been stabbed. _That's right; Pein did stab me. _His mind went over the fight. He had, brutally, killed Pein. He hadn't been himself at all, not one bit. The rib bone, and everything else, was unlike him. Did he actually do something that brutal?

_It's not what I took from you,_

_It's not what I stole._

_We are born like this; like this._

And his mind came over the sudden disappearance of a certain demon. The way he used Kyuubi's chakra instead of the demon lending it to him. He didn't like it. And then the claws were an asset he didn't need either. What had happened to him? Did his chakra go haywire or something? He could still remember the way Sasuke was about to attack him; how it hurt to almost lose his teammate. The same Sasuke who had hugged him moments before, who was leaning into his lips—_What am I thinking?! H-he's a teme! He wasn't doing anything weird; just being a teme!_

_**You're awake.**_

His eyes opened, as he found himself, again, in the deep parts of his mind. This was where he met Kyuubi when the demon wanted a chat with him. Sitting up, he looked up ahead at the large cage before him. Not once did he see Kyuubi in full form; always the faint glow of the eerie red eyes he possessed alerted it was paying attention to him. And he could see the red eyes right now.

For a moment, he thought he could catch sight of a mouth, a deep sneer plastered on the fox's orange muzzle. At that moment, he felt reality return to him. He was lying on a thin sheet of white. Naruto knew that it had to be a teammate, or hopefully Sasuke, who was with him. He was hoping the teme would return to Konohagakure with him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the dull, gray skies. It felt strange here.

He felt like himself, though. With Kyuubi back, he felt like he wasn't all alone. And hopefully now, teme was here too. Everything would be okay again, even if Konohagakure was dust on the ground. Even if there was nowhere for them to go back to. He would be happy, with Sakura-chan, and the rest of his remaining teammates.

Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes and couldn't wait till whoever rescued him showed up. He was about to lift his arm, to scratch at his head, but something stopped him. Now that he thought of it, his hand felt unfamiliarly cold. Something was wrong. Looking down at his arms, he could only gape.

_The time has come to change this._

_To stretch the thought a mile._

_We lost the kind of spirit _

_We want it back today._

_The time is right to change this._

_To make the life we know._

_They took what we were given._

_We'll get it back again._

Ice surrounded his arms and legs. He was restrained completely. _Who uses ice that I know? Why would they do this? I don't understand!_

Growling, he tried to break free, but it was a strong restraint. Abnormally strong.

"I see you've woken up, Kyubi-kun."

Snarling, Naruto snapped his head in the voice's owners' direction and gave a particularly large shout to them, without bothering to see who it was.

"Hey let me go, dattebayo! Or I'll kick your butt and then tell Tsunade-baa-chan!"

The whole world froze, almost, as Naruto saw who was standing there. He knew this was impossible. This was insane. This was totally wrong on so many different levels.

_Somewhere, someone's God_

_Someone's God is living._

"H-Haku?" he managed to mumble. His blue eyes widened, as he felt his insides shake. What kind of sick joke was this? How was the person he killed alive? Much to his unexpected eyes, he saw not a Haku with the Kirigakure ANBU mask, but a Konohagakure headband. This was wrong. What was going on? Where was Sasuke?

Haku was shocked. His face showed it. "You... you are, behaving differently, Kyubi-kun. Your eyes are blue. Is something wrong with you?" he asked. Naruto didn't understand anything right now. He had to find Sasuke or someone sane. There had to be a way out of this. _Kyuubi, I need your help! _His reply was the sound of a snore. So that was it, huh? That was his help; a snore.

_It's not what i gave to you,_

_It's not what I sold._

_We are born like this._

_It's not what I took from you,_

_It's not what I stole._

_We are born like this; like this._

Naruto took in a deep breath and really wanted to do something. But nothing made sense. What would he do in this situation? _What would Sasuke do here? Unlike me, he would explain what happened and try to think of a logical answer. Maybe... maybe if I do what teme would do, I could talk it out. I can't exactly punch my way out this time._

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting out an explanation he could think of.

"I was just fighting Pein and then I fainted when Sasuke-teme went too close to me! I don't know where I am and the damn fox won't even help me so I need help. I don't know how you're alive either, and if you're not then I'm going insane, but I need to go find Sakura-chan or Tsunade-baa-chan before anything else goes wrong because my back is hurting and I feel like I'm in so much pain."

He took in a deep breath. Haku only continued to stare at him. This was scary. "I... I see. In that case, you and I will immediately go to see Zabuza-sama and Kaorin-chan at the main base camp. Then, we will do what Zabuza-sama sees fit," Haku answered. Naruto could already feel a sense of dread. If Zabuza was suddenly alive, who else was too? _Not Pein, not Itachi, not Orochimaru; please none of them! _

At once, the ice around his body melted, and Naruto sprung up. Now that he thought it over, things seemed eerier. Why was Haku calling him Kyubi-kun? He should know his real name. "Come along quietly or I'll be forced to attack you," Haku spoke, with that, walking forward.

_You try your best to mark me._

_You're always in my way._

_You lost what you've been given._

_You'll get it back today._

_The time is right to change this._

_To make the life we know._

_They took what we were given._

_We'll want it back again._

_Might as well_, Naruto thought. _It isn't as if I know how to get back home._

--

A soft wind blew across his face just as Naruto came to a stop behind Haku. They were at some sort of a camp with two tents set up. Something eerie was present here. Naruto was feeling his stomach gurgle and he wanted to go away from here right away. Nothing seemed normal. If there was something wrong with the picture here, he would need to fight to save himself.

One tent flap opened, and out walked a girl who remarkably resembled Neji. Naruto couldn't believe someone could look so much like him. The same pony-tail-ish hairdo, with lavender coloured eyes that easily peered into nothingness. The other tent seemed to shuffle, before he caught sight of a large sword ripping through the opening flap. He knew the sword. It was Zabuza's sword, and Naruto felt his insides bubble in fear.

Haku only remained still, not slightly disturbed. Naruto would have done something, but he noticed the Neji-girl giving him a surprised glance. Her eyes turned soft, and at once, Naruto saw a familiarity in here. _She-she's like... like Sakura? _

_Somewhere, someone's God_

_Someone's God is living._

"Kyubi-kun! You're back! I'm so glad you came back to us!" she shouted. All at once, Naruto was convinced he was going insane. Was everything okay? The other tent opened and Zabuza walked out. He too wore a Konohagakure headband. Naruto knew he was in the wrong place now. Maybe this was a genjutsu. But this was so unreal. Why were these people here?

He was feeling lightheaded. He missed the familiarity of his usual surroundings; Sakura, Tsunade-baa-chan, and Jiraiya. He missed all of that; not this confusing old world. At once, Zabuza glanced over him and then frowned. "Something is wrong with him. We'll take him to Konohagakure, and the Godaime will decide what to do," he announced. Naruto's heart thumped. Konohagakure? The village was still intact? His blue eyes turned watery, as at once, he decided to play along for now. He needed to see his village; he craved his village more than anything else.

--

The walk was long and tiring, for Naruto, anyway. He felt all three sets of eyes on him continuously. Zabuza and Haku were the quietest ones, and Naruto still felt like he was alone. Where was this? Though he was glad to have a chance at seeing Konoha one last time, he did wish he could have made sure Sasuke-teme was okay one last time. He missed seeing the raven haired teen.

_Maybe he's there right now. Maybe Sasuke-teme and I can finally be friends again! _That would make him so happy. But he knew it wasn't possible right now. Right now, he had to focus on getting to Konoha and talking to Tsunade to make sure things go back to normal. Hopefully, everything would be normal soon.

_It's not what I gave to you,_

_It's not what I sold._

_We are born like this._

_It's not what I took from you,_

_It's not what I stole._

_We are born like this; like this._

"Kyubi-kun; you have no idea how much I missed you. I trained twice as hard to get to you," that Neji-girl spoke. _I don't even know her._ Naruto honestly didn't know who she was He wanted to ask, but the expression on Haku's face made him stop in place. They were acting as if he was a threat to them. Him, the peace-loving soon-to-be-hokage, Naruto!

"Ahem. So how about going to dinner with me if you're let off okay? I'll make sure that Kasao won't get in our way," the girl added, shuffling closer. Naruto felt alarms go off in his head. Too close for comfort. But as always, his mouth got ahead of him, and he spoke without thinking.

"Who are you? I don't even know you or this Kasao person!"

All walking stopped, and Naruto found himself surrounded. Haku with an ice needle, Zabuza with his sword, and the girl looking shocked.

"Don't know me? We used to be in Team Momochi together! We were teammates, remember me, Hyuuga Kaorin?" she asked. The panic in her voice reminded Naruto of Sakura. But he didn't know her. She was a complete stranger to him. "I've never been in a Team Momochi! I was only in Team 7 with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme!" he argued.

_Somewhere you're floating high._

_You're not living, we are._

_Somewhere, someone's God._

_Someone's God is living._

His words only caused more silence. Kaorin tensed before she shook. "Sasuke? Sakura? Kakashi? No one like that exists, Kyubi-kun! You ran away from _us_, to Otogakure, so you could gain more power!"she shouted. Naruto felt his chest heave; his heartbeat got faster. He ran away from Konoha to that snake's village? Sasuke did, not him! But the girl was dead serious, and Haku's face mirrored that seriousness. "We finally have you back, and you're doing this?" the girl shouted. Tears were dripping down her face. "I love you, okay? And we will get you back to normal, I promise."

He was afraid now. This was not the Konoha remembered. He would never betray his village, would he?

--

He could feel his strength return to his body. His fingers uncurled, and he felt rain drip onto his nose. Finally, he was conscious again. He had been startled by the voice in his mind. But it was over, that strange dream. Hopefully, things were okay now too. Taking in a whiff of the air, he could only let out a deep sigh of relief at catching the strong scent of rain in the air. His sense of smell was back; meaning that strange dream was over. He was himself again, at long last.

_I don't know what happened at that moment_, he thought to himself. _I heard the demon. I can tell it's gone now, but I'm sure Haku has me captured. He'll tell Zabuza and I'll have to fight my way away from them. _There was no use in arguing with his own logic. His instincts told him that destroying Konohagakure was his first and only goal. Destroying Haku, Zabuza, and Kaorin would be the easiest way to achieve this.

Sitting up, he had to hold back the sneer that overcame his face. This would be easy. Konohagakure was defenceless while he was in this kind of strength. He managed to feel his legs again. He was in a campsite. He was nowhere near where he had been before. If anything, he felt more lost, more desolated. He didn't smell Haku or any of his former teammates anymore.

_This isn't right... something is wrong._

He instantly found his senses blaring the moment someone stepped towards him. Someone with easily masked chakra. It was an elite ninja, someone as well trained as him. Just by how simply they kept their chakra pattern hidden, Kyubi knew they were as good as him. _I'm in trouble. If it's a ninja from Konohagakure, I could be in a lot of trouble. What do I do? _

_It's not what i gave to you,_

_It's not what I sold._

_We are born like this._

He clenched his teeth together, as the person came into view. It was no one he knew. They had black hair and eerie red eyes. He didn't know them at all. "What do you want with me?" Kyubi snarled. His red eyes narrowed. All in an instance, the other person showed shock, which quickly became emotionless. _I'll deal with this one and then Konohagakure. No one can stop me... _A smirk came over the person face, before which he found them reaching for the katana at their waist. "Dobe, if you're under that demons control, I'll rip it to shreads," the male said. His roving eyes came down Kyubi's body. It was disgusting. "I'm not losing you. Not after how long it took for me to gain you..."

"Gaining me? Are you stupid?" Kyubi sneered. He stood up, strength regaining in his rigid posture. Something was seriously wrong with him right now. He didn't feel like he was normal. "I'll kill you, and then I'll destroy that village... there is no demon, but me."

With that, he drew his chakra, and let it form around his claws. The other male only looked a bit shocked, before he tightened grip on his katana. "You're not Naruto," he said, softly now. _Naruto? That's a stupid name... _"Of course not. I'm Namikaze Kyubi, the demon of Konohagakure. I'll destroy you and then the village," Kyubi ground out.

He lunged forth into a battle.

--

He breathed deeply. That was tough.

He didn't know how he ended up here. This wasn't normal, for someone to be able to use _his _summoning jutsu. Orochimaru had only taught him and Kabuto. This was utterly insane. And the dobe knew it now? The dobe had a cursed seal?

_This isn't Naruto. But... but what happened? _Just now, Naruto had defeated Pein. He had been holding Naruto, about to do stuff, more better kept in the back of his mind, when Naruto had fainted. When he woke up, Naruto claimed to be someone else. Kyuubi was gone, and a cursed seal, along with knowledge of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu, entered the dobe.

Sasuke almost knew this wasn't Naruto. But so many details were the same. Just the red eyes, the claws; each one of the demons symbols were on this blond. And the sudden change in strength and personality. It threw Sasuke off completely. The blond before him only sneered, his red eyes narrowing. He was tired too. Neither of them could go longer. And it was pointless in going longer anyway.

"So you're more than just a normal ninja. Did Orochimaru try to take your body too?"

_Orochimaru hasn't even touched Naruto... who is this? _The blond before him stood up. The clothes were the same orange, but they were almost a bit smaller on him. His powers had up scaled. But most of all, Kyuubi was missing. This person, claiming to be Namikaze Kyubi, wanted to destroy an already destroyed village. "This makes no sense. I can't find anything familiar," the blond mumbled, maybe to himself. "Where is Konohagakure? Where am I?"

_It's not what i gave to you,_

_It's not what I sold._

_We are born like this._

_It's not what I took from you,_

_It's not what I stole._

_We are born like this; like this._

"It's destroyed. I destroyed the village with Akatsuki."

In an instance, red eyes came up to him, and they widened. Sasuke found the one thing the blond seemed to want the most. Destroying the village Naruto had, ironically, wanted to save most. "You... you destroyed the one thing I wanted to destroy most?" the blond managed to say. He sounded almost broken. _That's his weakness. He is insecure without his goal. He isn't Naruto, because the dobe may sound weak sometimes, but he has no weakness while his important people are alive. _A smile came over Sasuke's features at once. "Put your weapons down. You're not Naruto... I don't know who you are," Sasuke managed to say. He hesitated to say any further. "I think... I don't know why, but Naruto must be where **you** were."

All at once, 'Kyubi' seemed to crash to earth. "I think... I think this Naruto kid, is... is me in this parallel universe. He's in my world... he's in serious danger..."

--


End file.
